


30 Day Writing Challenge

by Quebeckany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Bullying, Falling In Love, Genderfluid!Yuuri, Homophobia, Masturbation, Multi, Storms, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quebeckany/pseuds/Quebeckany
Summary: Drabbles featuring everyones favorite figure skaters





	1. Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Yuuri didn’t understand it, not really. How did he manage to get Victors attention? He wasn’t anybody. He was just an anxiety-ridden 23 year old trying to get his life back together after a crushing failure that caused him to temporarily lose motivation. Nothing special.

But Victor Nikiforov, his lifelong hero, thought he was.

Victor thought Yuuri was special enough to book a plane ticket and overnight himself to Japan to coach Yuuri personally. Victor, who was bold and unashamed of anything, taking interest in quiet and introverted Yuuri? It’s crazy.

But it happened. Victor was here, coaching Yuuri and helping Yuuri do his very best. It took a while for Yuuri to adjust to Victor though. They were almost polar opposite beings, with lots of different customs and kinks to work through. For one, Victor was very hands-on. If Yuuri didn’t do something exactly like Victor had told him, he would take Yuuri by the hand, or leg, or whatever various body part was needed, and guide him through it. Even when Victor wasn’t coaching him, he still got very close and personal with Yuuri constantly. He would sit a little closer than necessary, throw his arm around Yuuri for pictures, and if they were in crowded places, Victor would just lean on Yuuri.

Needless to say, Victor was a lot for Yuuri to handle. His crush on the older man didn’t help the situation either.

Everytime Victor came closer, every gentle guiding touch, every selfie made Yuuris heart stutter in his chest and his cheeks to turn bright red. He was sure his crush was glaringly obvious, but if Victor noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just kept sending Yuuri bright smiles that were nothing but friendly.

Yuuri was almost certain that Victor coming into his life was divine intervention. The universe decided it was time to make their worlds collide, and bring the two into each other’s lives, despite their differences. Because, Yuuri could say without a doubt, that Victor is one of his closest friends. Once they got past the initial awkwardness of everything, the two of them were drawn to each other like opposing magnets.

Yuuri was snapped out of his trance when he felt a cool finger poke his cheek.

“Yuuri, what’s making you smile like that?” Victor popped into his line of vision, a curious look on his face.

Yuuri smiled a little wider and scratched the back of his head, “Oh it’s nothing!”

“Are you thinking about me naked? It’s okay, you don’t have to lie, I know I look good.”

Yuuris face immediately turned the color of a tomato, while across the table, Yuri choked on his food. Pleased with his reaction, Victor let out Yuuris favorite laugh, the deep one where he smiled so wide his eyes closed.

“That’s not what I was thinking at all!”

Victor smiled and asked, “Then what put that smile on your face?”

Yuuri paused. “You.”


	2. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri isn't quite as tough as he likes people to think he is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!! Feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas!!

Thunder boomed outside, shaking the walls and windows. Rain beat against the building like it was trying to rip it to pieces. Lightning illuminated the room, showing the terrified 15 year old inside, cowering under layers of blankets on the floor.

Yuri Plisetsky, if confronted by anyone, would vehemently deny any and all fear of storms he might have had. However, at this moment, all he wanted was to be at home in Russia, curled up with his grandmother and his cat. They always knew how to make him feel better when a storm came and battered their house.

For a moment, Yuri considered going into Victor’s room and just asking him if he could sleep on his couch.

 _No way_ , he thought. He’d never let Victor see how uncool he was. Yuri wanted Victors respect and he would never get it if he ran in like a little kid and hid from a storm.

It was just a storm, dammit!

Lightning crashed outside and Yuri let out a little scream. “I fucking hate storms,” he muttered to himself. His heart wouldn’t stop racing and if he didn’t calm down soon, he would never get enough sleep to be able to do well with his skating tomorrow. Then Victor might choose Yuuri and Yuri would be left alone, again.

He hated being alone.

Yuri would do anything to never have to be alone again in his life. He loathed the feeling, the oppressive silence, the nagging thoughts in the back of your mind that _no one cares about you_. If he became as great a skater as Victor, plenty of people would care about him. Hes seen how many fans Victor has, how everyone wants pictures and autographs and just to be near him.

Mostly though, Yuri just wanted someone that wouldn’t leave him. Not like how his parents left him.

Another crash outside brought Yuri out of his thoughts, and this time he screamed full out. He didn’t mean to, but now he couldn’t stop shaking and why were his cheeks wet? Was he crying? No, Yuri doesn’t cry-

Something wet and cold poked the back of his neck, making him shriek in surprise.

He threw the 5 blankets he had wrapped around himself off and looked for whatever just touched him.

Makkachin was sitting next to him, looking at him with concern. Or, well, as much concern as a poodle could show.

“I’m okay, go back to Victor’s room,” Yuri said, laying back down on the futon. Makkachin just whined though, and slid in bed right next to Yuri just like he does with Victor.

Yuri looked down at the dog, who gladly made himself at home in his bed. “Why are you here?”

Another lightning strike crashed outside and Yuri jumped, clutching the closest thing to him. Which happened to be the dog.

Makkachin looked perfectly happy being used as a coping mechanism, so Yuri decided to let his preference for cats slide this one time. He pulled the blankets back over them and laid down. Makkachin nuzzled his face into the pillow next to Yuris head and licked the drying tears off the boys face. Yuri laughed, rubbing at his cheeks. Maybe dogs weren’t so bad.

* * *

Victor woke up alone in his bed the next day, his beloved poodle nowhere to be seen. He rubbed his eyes, yawning and trying to get rid of the residual drowsiness. Usually Makkachin was pushing at his face, whining to go out with Victor for his morning run.

Did Yuuri take him out for a run instead or something?

Upon further investigation, Yuuri didn’t take Makkachin with him on his run. In fact, no one had seen the dog yet this morning.

“He wouldn’t just run away… Maybe Yuri has seen him!” Victor got up and grabbed Yuuri, dragging him to the storage room.

Victor pulled the door open, a question on the tip of his tongue, dissolving when he saw the picture before him.

Yuri was curled up with Makkachin in bed, sound asleep. He had both arms and a leg wrapped around the poodle, his face buried in one of his ears. On closer inspection, Victor noticed the dried tear stains on the boys cheeks, along with some dried drool spots.

Yuri must’ve had a hard night.

“Good boy,” Victor said, petting Makkachin on the head. The dog didn’t move, except for the wild thumping of his tail.


	3. Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted was to be able to slide down the slide..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this chapter isn't the best, and I didn't have a beta. So feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made. Thank you for your support! Also, this chapter contains homophobia and bullying because children can be cruel.

“My mom said that boys who wanna figure skate are gay. Are you gay, Yuuri?” Taki asked, the five year old meaning no harm. Yuuri still didn’t want to answer.

“I don’t know. What does gay even mean?” Yuuri asked defensively. Maybe gay meant pretty. Yuuri's mom always called him pretty, especially when he showed her what he learned in ballet class and at Ice Castle.

“Gay means you like kissing and doing gross grownup things with boys!” Another boy, Noguchi, butted in from his place on the swings. “That's what my dad said, anyways. And my dad is always right. He also said being gay is a bad thing!”

Taki looked at Yuuri with wide eyes, “Does that mean you’re bad, Yuuri?”

Yuuri frantically shook his head. “No, I’m not bad! I’m not gay!”

Noguchi got up from his swing and walked over to the two sitting by the monkey bars. “Well, I’m the oldest, and I say that gay people can’t slide down the slide!”

“Hey! Leave him alone!” From the other side of the playground, Yuuko came running over to Yuuri's side. “C’mon Yuuri, lets go play house. You can be my brother.”

As Yuuko dragged him away, Yuuri glanced back at the slide on the other side of the playground. It was 10 feet tall and went on forever, in his mind. The older kids always monitored it and decided who could and couldn't go down it.

Yuuri hadn’t been allowed to go down it yet.

* * *

 

It was Yuuri's 7th birthday and he was so excited. There was a junior skating match on tv later that his mom said he could stay up and watch, and Minako-sensei told him she had a surprise for him at her ballet studio. Nothing could get him down today!

He even thought since it was his birthday, maybe the big kids would let him slide down the slide.

“Oh gross, it's Yuuri! What do you want?” Noguchi asked. The 10 year old was now one of the biggest kids on the playground and he had control of the slide.

“I thought, maybe, since it’s my birthday, I-I could, maybe-”

“You wanna slide down the slide? Don’t you remember what I said? Gay people don’t get to slide down the slide!” With that said, Noguchi pushed Yuuri away, and face first into the playground rocks.

* * *

 

It was a Sunday and Yuuri had convinced his mom to take him to the park early that day. Vicchan was with him and he felt like, finally, maybe he could get to go down the slide!

He climbed up the ladder, got to the top, and sat down. He was so ready, he felt like he had been waiting forever!

Then he heard a voice right behind his ear. “I thought I said no gay people on the slide!”

The next part was a little blurry for Yuuri, but he remembers being at the top of the slide one second, then on the ground beside the slide the next. His arm hurt and Noguchi was laughing. Vicchan started barking at Yuuri, trying to get him to do something, but all Yuuri wanted to do was lay down and cry.

After that, Yuuris mom stopped letting him come to the park. It took 2 months for his arm to completely heal after Noguchi broke it.

* * *

 

“Yuuri? Yuuuuuriiii?” Yuuri blinked, and Victor came back into his vision.

“Huh?”

Victor smiled. “You spaced out. What were you thinking?”

Yuuri glanced beside them at the park. It was 6 in the morning, no one was there, but he still felt like he should leave or something bad might happen. Like Noguchi would appear out of nowhere and break his leg.

“I was just remembering something. Nothing important. Let’s keep going.”

Victor had a devious look on his face in a second. “No way, what memories? Is this where Yuuri got his first kiss? Did someone confess their love to you by that slide?”

Yuuri winced. “Not exactly.”

Victor noticed his tone of voice and paused. “Yuuri, what happened?”

Yuuri glanced over at Victor, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. It was easy to ignore Victor prying into his life when he was being obnoxious, but it was a lot harder when he gave Yuuri the look that said _you can confide in me_.

“There… Used to be this kid. He hung out at this playground a lot. And he was bigger and older than me, which he took advantage of. He would bully me a lot, calling me awful names and telling me that because I was gay, I couldn’t do things.” Yuuri laughed, “The thing is I didn’t even realize I was gay until right before I left for America. He just called me that because I did ballet and figure skating.”

Yuuri glanced over at Victor, watching his face. Victor just smiled encouragingly at Yuuri, and reached out to take his hand.

Yuuri took a breath and continued. He told Victor about how he was pushed off things a lot, was picked on, and about how he broke his arm. Victor just listened, thinking to himself, _no wonder the Nishigoris said Yuuri didn’t have many friends. He didn’t deserve that._

When Yuuri finished, Victor started towards the slide.

“W-what are you doing?” Yuuri asked.

“You are going to slide down that slide.” Victor said with determination in his voice. “And I’ll be here, so I know this time no one will sneak up on you. No one will hurt you ever again, Yuuri.”

His heart swelled in his chest at those words. It was unrealistic, he was an athlete, getting hurt was a hazard of the job. But hearing Victor say that made Yuuri feel ecstatic.

  
Sure, maybe he hadn’t had the best memories on this slide, but there was always a chance for some new ones to be made.


	4. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He needs a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments!! I would reply to each of them individually, if I was witty enough to figure out what to say.   
> SO HOW ABOUT THAT NEW EPISODE EH?? so great.

“Again!”

A triple axel, his hand hitting the ice. 

“Not good enough! Again!”

A triple axel. He faltered, landed more on two feet than just one. 

“AGAIN!”

One more. He jumped, and missed the landing all together. He slid across the ice, all the way to rest at Yakov's feet. 

“Don’t you want to win, boy? Start doing it right! AG-”

“No! No more! I can’t.. Do anymore!” Victor yelled, his hands pushing him up and his feet taking him off the ice. He could hear Yakov yelling after him, telling him if he wanted his senior debut to be good, he needed to work on his axel. 

He just couldn’t. Not tonight. He needed to get out, get some air, get away from everyone's eyes. His mom was going to give him a lot of shit later about just walking out of practice, probably ground him for a few weeks. 

Or double down and make him work harder. 

Victor got his skates off in record time, not bothering to put them away just yet. 5 minutes was all he needed. Just 5.

He pushed through the door leading out of the rink, picking up a light jog to the front. It was summer, so Victor hoped maybe the heat could help calm him down. The cold of the ice, of hitting it so many times, had sunk into his bones. 

As he ran through the halls, people would stop and stare,obviously wondering just what the junior world champion was doing running out of his lesson. A lesson that Yakov had gotten the entire ice rink cleared for. Why wasn’t he preparing for his senior debut? Didn’t he know how important that is?

The truth was, Victor was tired. He was tired of the stress, the muscle aches that went bone deep, the constant repetition, and most of all, the pressure. There was so much pressure on him to win the Grand Prix Final, despite this being his first year in the senior division. He was going up against so many talented skaters who had much more experience than he did. Yakov just kept pushing and pushing and  _ pushing _ .

Victor had a feeling this would be the third night this month he would cry himself to sleep. 

He loved figure skating, he did. It was his favorite thing in the world. He just wished that he also got a chance to be a kid. He was 16, why couldn’t he go on vacation like normal teenagers? Go and party and get drunk with his friends? Have a girlfriend that lasted more than a month? Or maybe even a boyfriend…

But no, he spent all day everyday improving his skating. Sunday was the only day he got out of it, and most of the time, instead of going to church with the rest of his family, his mother would let him sleep in. Sundays were good days. He would get on myspace, talk to his friends, and just relax. 

He walked out the front door of the rink and laid down on the lawn. 

Just 5 minutes. That’s all he needed. 

* * *

 

A quadruple salchow. He didn’t stick the landing right, got off balance, and landed on his side. 

“Yuuri! Take 5! Don’t overwork yourself!” Victor skated over to his student, hoping he wasn’t hurt. 

Yuuri pushed himself up and, with determination in his eyes, said, “I’m okay. Let’s keep going.”

  
Victor smiled. 


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy mornings are the best mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the newest episode out, I fell in love with the idea of genderfluid!Yuuri and so I tried to write it. I'm very sorry if I got anything wrong<3 and if you tell me what it is, I will fix it. Same thing with the Russian, even though it's just one word. I didn't use google translate, so I hope its right.   
> Thank you!! And please, enjoy the kind of smut<3

The first thing Yuuri registered when he woke up was the soft pitter-patter of rain outside.

He smiled. Rain meant he could stay in bed just a little longer, since Victor liked to drag him out for a morning run. He liked running, but he also liked the feeling of just waking up, when your bed’s still warm and it’s the most comfortable place on Earth.

Yuuri pulled the sheets up to his neck and burrowed into his bed. He felt so nice, so warm and boneless. He could almost fall asleep again…

An ice cold hand traced over his side.

Yuuri shrieked and tried to wiggle away from the intrusion. An arm wrapped around his middle and pulled him back against a hard chest.

Yuuri turned over and saw a slightly blurred Victor. He smiled down at Yuuri and bent forward to kiss his forehead. Yuuri smiled and pushed his face into Victor’s neck. The hickey he left there last night stood out on his pale skin.

Victor rested his hand on his lower back.

“Victor!”

“What?”

Yuuri whined. “Why are your hands so cold?”

“Because my heart is made of ice.”

Yuuri snorted. “Shut up.”

Victor laughed. “You’re the only one who warms it.”

Yuuri glanced up at his boyfriend. “What about Makkachin?”

“Oh yeah, you’re right, Makkachin owns my heart. I’m sorry _printsessa_.”

Yuuri giggled. Whenever Victor called him princess, it always made him extremely happy. He only told Victor about the way he felt a few months ago, and ever since then Victor had started using more feminine nicknames. Victor was the only one who knew about him being genderfluid, and well, Yuuko, but Victor knew the extent of it. Yuuko just knew that he didn’t always feel like a boy.

They had asked him which pronouns he preferred, which he thought about for a week. In the end, he decided it would be easiest to just stick with male pronouns. The pronouns didn’t bother him much, he just wanted people to know how he felt. Them knowing made him feel a whole lot better.

He hadn’t told his family or Minako-sensei yet, but he had a feeling Minako-sensei knew something. Ever since he had came to her door telling her he wanted to be the most seductive woman, she always looked at him with some kind of knowing in her eyes.

Victor pressing a kiss to his lips brought him back. Yuuri happily kissed him back, sliding their lips together. Victor wrapped his chilly hand around Yuuri’s neck, holding him against his mouth. They lazily kissed, swapping saliva and running their tongues over each others teeth.

Victor’s other hand wandered down his back and into the waistband of his pajamas.

Yuuri gasped into their kiss as Victor grabbed his ass. He slid his hands up Victor’s naked chest and wound them into his hair. Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth, squeezing his ass cheek.

If Yuuri knew one thing about Victor, it was that he loved Yuuri’s ass.

Victor pulled Yuuri flushed against him, grinding their growing erections together.

Yuuris full bladder decided that it was time to make an appearance.

“Bathroom!” Yuuri gasped into the kiss. Victor paused, pulling back to look at his adorable significant other. His eyes were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed.

He was so adorable.

“Yeah, okay, go.” Victor pulled his hand out of his pants and Yuuri shot out of bed like a rocket. Makkachin sat up and ran after Yuuri, wondering what the commotion was about, and when Yuuri shut the door in his face, he sat in front of it and whined.

“Makkachin, c’mere boy. Let _printsessa_ pee in peace.” The dog looked at Victor like, _open the door I want to be in there too!_

“Come here,” Victor patted the bed. “You know the rules puppy, no dogs in the bathroom.”

Makkachin sagged and walked back over to the bed. He jumped up and stretched out right in Yuuri’s spot.

Victor laughed. “Makkachin’s decided that he’s going to sleep in your spot since you left.”

“He’s a traitor!” Yuuri yelled through the door. The sound of the sink echoed in the quiet of the bedroom.

Yuuri emerged a few moments later and flopped onto Victor’s chest. Victor groaned, the sudden weight of Yuuri on him shocking.

“So, are we going to continue with where we left off?” Yuuri asked, resting his chin on Victor’s chest, a lip between his teeth.

“Do you want to have sex with our son next to us?” Both glanced over at the dog, his tail bouncing on the bed with the sudden attention.

“Makkachin, out. Daddy wants to get laid.”

Makkachin didn’t move. Yuuri laughed.

“Don’t cock block me dog, out.”

Nothing.

“Off, I’m throwing him out.” Victor nudged Yuuri off his chest and got out of bed. He picked Makkachin up, walked into the living room, and deposited him in his dog bed.

“Stay.”

Victor walked back to his bedroom and shut the door. Yuuri was laying splayed out in the middle of the bed, just in his boxer briefs.

“Mmm, what a nice surprise.” Victor stepped out of his pants on the way to the bed, fully nude in front of his partner.

Yuuri unconsciously licked his lips.

Victor crawled over Yuuri, grabbing his chin and kissing him deeply.

There was a scratch at the door.

“Ignore it, he’ll go lay down.” Victor said, attacking Yuuri’s neck with kisses.

Makkachin whined, pawing harder at the door.

“I think he needs to go out. He hasn’t gone to the bathroom since 10 last night,” Yuuri said, “And since I took him out last night, you get to take him out this morning.” He pushed Victor’s face away from his neck, smiling up at him. “And don’t forget your umbrella.” 

Victor glared at the door. “Goddammit dog.”


	6. Alone (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little alone time is good for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SINNED  
> mainly because I didn't want to make this sad. and honestly this is my first time writing smut, so I hope its not too awful?? 
> 
> also to get the full feeling I had while writing this, go listen to this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PvLz5kCVIss

Yuuri sighed, sinking deeper into his mattress. Today had been great. He’d done it, he had won the Onsen! On Ice match. He was so ecstatic, the flowers and trophy sitting on his desk. After he had accepted them, tons of reporters swarmed him with millions of questions. Luckily, Victor was by him the whole time, a reassuring hand somewhere on Yuuri at all times.

After everything had calmed down, Yuuko told them that Yuri had left to go back to Russia and continue training under his previous coach. Yuuri felt sad to see him go, he had come to like the Russian Punk, but he was happy to now have Victors undivided attention.

Which he definitely had. Victor, all evening, kept looking at him with something secret in his eyes. Even at dinner, when he finally got his katsudon, Victor was staring as he ate. Almost as if instead of his food, he wanted to eat Yuuri.

Yuuri shivered just thinking about it. Nothing happened between them, of course, they had a professional relationship. Or, well, as professional as Victor touching him constantly and getting in his personal space is. He honestly didn’t mind though. In the beginning, he was terrified, but he’d seen Victor completely naked about 3 times already, and that tends to take away any embarrassment one feels.

Yuuri paused in his musings. He had this ache in the pit of his gut ever since he had performed his routine earlier and right now all he wanted to do was act on it.

He listened for a second, making sure he didn’t hear anyone around his room. It was late, everyone in the house should be asleep, but he just wanted to be positive.

Yuuri started slow, running his fingertips across his stomach. It wasn’t as firm as Victors was, but Yuuri liked it that way. He didn’t need a six pack, and he liked food too much to care.

Victor had made a comment on his stomach one day, after he had gotten into the onsen. It wasn’t his usual “little piglet” comment that Yuuri was expecting. No, he told Yuuri that he loved his stomach and how it looked “delicate and delicious.”

Then Yurio came back and Yuuri hadn’t found another time to ask about it.

Thinking about that now made hit gut clench. He could feel himself hardening in his underwear and his face heating up.

God, he was so embarrassed. Did people with more experience get this embarrassed all the time?

Yuuri wondered what Victor would be like in bed. Obviously he’d be observant and attentive, with how much he paid attention to every little thing Yuuri does on the ice. He probably wouldn’t have a problem seeking his own pleasure either.

Shame washed over him. This was Victor, his coach, his idol! He couldn’t possibly get off with him on his mind and then face him tomorrow!

All the praises Victor had given Yuuri came back to him, making his balls tighten.

He had whispered so many in his ear all night and the looks he kept giving him, no wonder he was all Yuuri had on his mind.

Yuuri slipped into his boxer briefs and wrapped a hand around himself.

He let his mind wander. What would Victor’s hand feel like? He had felt it before, whenever Victor touched him, and the man had almost no callouses. If anything, his hands were just cold. He shivered, the thought of the cold counteracting the heat he felt all over.

Precum spilled from his slit, running down the side of his dick. Yuuri moaned.The added lubrication felt wonderful.

He gasped, his thumb circling his head.

He thought about Victor, about the way he looked. He was so handsome, everywhere. Yuuri didn’t even have to imagine what his cock looked like, he’d seen it so many times.

He was so big, and that was when he wasn’t even turned on. Did he get any larger when he was fully erect? Yuuri shuddered. He imagined Victor taking him by the waist, teasing him open, pounding into him from behind whispering praises into his ear…

Yuuri came with a loud groan that felt like it echoed around his room.

He stopped, breath heaving, listening to any signs that anyone was awake. It was midnight, so the possibilities of that were very slim. Besides, his bedroom was kind of by itself.

Yuuri sighed. He hadn’t come that hard in a long time. He leaned over and grabbed the box of tissues off his nightstand, cleaning up the mess he had made all over his hand and chest.

Once he was done, he put the box back and reached for his water bottle, only to remember he drank it all the night before.

 _Figures_ , Yuuri thought. He debated for a second if water was worth putting pants and a shirt on and walking all the way to the kitchen or not. _Yes_ , he decided, _it is_.

He swung his legs out of bed, put on the pajama pants and t-shirt that were sitting on his desk chair, and made his way to the kitchen.

Hindsight would’ve had him put on his glasses, but Yuuri liked to make things harder for himself apparently. He got to the kitchen with no injuries and or stubbed toes, so he counted it as a success.

He opened up the fridge and grabbed a nice cold water bottle.

“You know,” he heard behind him. Yuuri screeched, throwing his water bottle in the air. He turned around, coming almost face to face with none other than Victor.

“I’d keep more quiet if I were you,” he said, running his finger along Yuuris chin. “You never know who might be listening. And you make such pretty noises, little piglet.”


	7. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victors a nerd whos in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep writing these so late in the day, UUGH  
> also i felt like the explicit rating was misleading since only one chapter was nsfw, and the rest aren't, so I changed it back to teen. I figured the nsfw is clearly marked and if they don't want to read it, they can just skip it so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ if i write more nsfw ill bump it up to mature, but idk if i will or not. I kinda majorly suck at it..

Victor Nikiforov had a secret obsession.

Ever since making the move from Russia to Japan for work and personal issues, Victor has taken the same walk to his workplace everyday for the past two months. Everyday, he passes the same small, family owned cafe with an adorable employee.

He feels bad, considering he pauses in his walk to glance in and see the cute boy with round cheeks and has never gone in and bought something. He was always simply too busy and didn’t have enough time. And on the way home, he went another way to pick up his cousin, who was staying with him for "world experience".

Of course, he’s never told a soul about his secret crush on a boy he’s never even talked to. Yuri would call him crazy and tell him to pull his balls out of his ass, and none of his friends at work seemed to show an interest in his personal life anyways. He couldn’t even bring himself to tell his dog, just in case the traitor told Yuris cat and it somehow got back to Yuri.

Victor knew he needed to go into the little cafe one day, instead of staring through the window. He just hadn’t built up the confidence yet.

Though it seemed like fate had another idea.

“What do you mean you broke the Keurig?”

“It stopped working! I just wanted some hot chocolate.” Yuri looked down guiltily, petting the cat in his arms.

Victor sighed. There went his morning coffee.

“Don’t look so down, there's a coffee shop on your way to work.” Yuri grumbled, grabbing his backpack from a barstool. “You can get coffee there. I’m the one who got cheated.”

Victor laughed. “We can buy microwavable hot cocoa later, okay?”

Yuris eyes sparkled.

* * *

 

Victor took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door. The bell above the door chimed, catching the attention of the boy Victor had been pining over.

“Hello, welcome to Yu-topia! How may I help you?”

Victor walked over to the counter, glancing up at the menu so he wouldn’t have to make eye contact. It was ridiculous, he could flirt the panties off any woman, but he couldn’t even look this man in the eyes. He was a shame to pansexuals everywhere.

“Yes, I’ll take a mocha cappuccino, to go please.” He decided that he had the balls enough to look at the man, and his heart was not prepared.  

Yuuri, as his nametag said, was so much cuter the closer you got. He had big, round eyes behind his glasses, a slight flush on his cheeks, and nice plump lips.

Victor could stare at him all day if he wanted.

“Alright, is that all?” Yuuri looked back up at him, the flush in his cheeks getting slightly darker.

Before he lost his nerve, Victor threw on his 1000 Watt smile and said, “Could I get your number too, while I’m at it?”

He watched Yuuri's brain short circuit, “Wh-what?”

Victor smiled. “Can I get a mocha cappuccino and your phone number?”

Yuuris face turned bright red, and he stuttered out, “One mocha cappuccino coming up,” Then he ran into the back.

Sadly, another girl who worked there gave Victor his coffee, and he had no time to wait if he could see Yuuri again.

It took a month of getting coffee at least once a week and a lot of flirting with Yuuri to finally get his number.

He smiled, looking through the window of the same little coffee shop, seeing his boyfriend hastily throwing his apron off and running out the door.

“Sorry! We were short handed today, my sister is sick.” Victor took Yuuri's’ hand in his.

“That’s alright. Tell her I hope she feels better soon.”

Yuuri smiled. “I will! So, what are the plans for tonight?”

“Well, there’s that new ramen shop that opened up a few blocks away, or we could see a movie. Do you have something in mind?”

“Ramen sounds good!” Victor smiled. “As long as you don’t stare at the workers through the window for two months before actually buying something.”

“Why must you keep bringing that up?” Victor whined.

Yuuri laughed, squeezing his hand. 

Victor was so glad that Yuri had broken his coffee machine all those months ago. 


	8. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor could use some help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this. I had no motivation to write this or a good plot. I just did it really quick. I'm sorry it's not good guys, I tried, I really did<3

“Wait! Get back here!”

Victor took off running down the crowded street, looking for anything he could use to get these Fire Nation soldiers off his back. Technically, he probably shouldn’t have defended that couple out in the open, along with using two different kinds of bending. Now they knew the Avatar was here, and he was screwed.

Yakov would have killed him.

“Up there!” Yuri yelled, his earth bender friend ducking down a side street. Victor followed closely behind, since Yuri had been to this town as a child. They went through alleyway after alleyway, coming to a dead end. There was no where to go, no boxes to jump on, no water to propel them up.

But there was earth underneath them.

As the Fire Nation soldiers caught up, Victor grabbed Yuri and shot them through the air, away from the danger.

“VICTOR!!” Yuri screamed, flailing as they flew through the air. In hindsight, he probably should have thought about landing, but that wasn’t important at the time.

Now, they were screwed.

“Hold on!” Victor yelled, seeing a stream not too far away. He threw his arm out, calling the water to come catch them.

Yuri came up sputtering, “I hate this! You and your stupid Avatar bullshit! Why the hell did you have to do that?”

Victor laughed. “Because, they needed help. What was I supposed to do, not help?”

“Yes!” Yuri yelled, sitting down on a rock, ringing his hair out. Victor instead pulled all the water off of Yuri, and then himself.

A branch broke behind them.

Immediately, Victor drew water up around him in defense. A man stumbled out from behind a tree, nearly falling over.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help but listen! Did you say you were the Avatar?” The man looked up at them, obviously a Fire Nation colonist.

“Over here! I think I hear something!” A soldier called out, still searching for them.

“Quick, come with me!” The man said, gesturing Victor and Yuri to follow him. One look at Yuri said this was a bad idea, but Victor didn’t want to have to fight those soldiers, so he grabbed the younger boy and dragged him along.

* * *

 

“Who are you?” Victor asked, following the man back into town.

“My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I own a little shop in town, and I hate the Fire Nation.”

Victor paused, “But aren’t you Fire Nation?”

“I mean, technically, I am. But I’ve lived in the Earth Kingdom my whole life and I’ve seen what they’ve done.”

“You mean to the Air Nation?”

The Firelord had wiped out almost the entire Air Nation fifty years ago. He thought that was where the next Avatar would be, but he got the cycle wrong. Victor was born in the Northern Water Tribe twenty five years ago. His mother had hid him from the world, teaching him all he needed to know about healing and his water bending master, Yakov, taught him how to fight and use his gift for good.

Yuri had just started teaching him earth bending over two months ago. He had managed to pick it up quite fast, but he was no master in it yet.

He hadn’t found anyone to teach him fire or air yet.

“Yes, my friend Yuuko, her parents were Air Nomads. Her husband and her live in constant fear that the Fire Nation will find them.”

“Won’t you be in big trouble if anyone found out you were helping us?” Victor asked, looking at Yuuri’s face.

He looked Victor straight in the eye and said, “You need to stop them, and I will do everything in my power to help you.”

Victor let a big smile loose. “So you’ll teach me fire bending?”

Yuuri made a noise of surprise. “You don’t know all the elements?”

“No,” Victor answered, throwing his arm around Yuri. “He just started teaching me earth bending, and I haven’t found anyone nearly as nice as you to teach me fire. I haven’t found an Air Nomad either.”

Yuuri sighed. “I-I don’t know if I could teach you! I’m not a master or anything like that.”

“That’s fine!” Victor said, “Really I just need to know the basics, then I’ll make it up as I go along.”

Yuuri looked wide eyed at Yuri. “A-are you serious?”

Yuri nodded while Victor answered, “Yes!”

“O-okay,” Yuuri agreed, hesitantly.

“Perfect!! Do you think your friend could teach me air bending too?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Let’s go ask!”

Yuuri sighed. He had a feeling he had accidentally signed up for something way bigger than he intended.


	9. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makkachin, where are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK TO LESS SHITTY WRITING  
> woop, its because i actually had an ACTUAL IDEA for this chapter. also i think later im gonna go back and like set last chapter on fire and start over. cause yeah.   
> ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY 11 O'CLOCK WORD VOMIT ABOUT A DOG AND CUTE GAYS<3

“Makkachin!” Victor called, wading through the snow. Last night, a blanket of unexpected snow had fallen and coated all of Hasetsu. Makkachin, being the dog he is, loves snow, so Victor had taken him out in front of the onsen to go play in the snow. **  
**

Except he lost sight of the dog, and had no idea where he went.

“Makkachin!” Victor called again, glancing around for snow flying. Nothing.

“Did he run off?” Yuuri asked, coming up behind Victor. He glanced back at Yuuri, taking in his pink nose and cheeks. He was bundled up much like when Victor had first met him, scarf and hat wrapped around him to fend off the cold.

“I don’t know. He was out here playing, then I glanced down to check my instagram, and when I looked back up, he was gone.”

“Well, he couldn’t have gotten far. C’mon, let’s go.” Yuuri reached out and grabbed Victor’s hand, dragging him down the sidewalk. Victor could almost feel the warmth of Yuuri’s hand through his gloves. He had accidentally forgotten his gloves back in his room, thinking he’d only take Makkachin out for a few minutes. His fingertips felt like they were about to go numb.

“Makkachin!” Yuuri yelled, letting go of Victor’s hand to cup his mouth. He immediately shoved his hand in his pocket so he wouldn’t lose any of his fingers.

“Maybe he saw someone run by and followed them on a bike,” Victor said, looking around. They had walked to the nearest park where children were running around and laughing. A perfect place for Makkachin, the dog loved to run around and play.

No sign of him anywhere.

“I know another place maybe?” Yuuri said, glancing questioningly at Victor. He shrugged, following Yuuri to the next place he had in mind.

A ten minute walk took them to the dog park a couple blocks from the onsen.

It was deserted.

“Where could he have gone?” Victor wondered out loud. “Makkachin!”

“Maybe he came home? Whenever my dog would run away, he wouldn’t be gone for long, he’d get scared and come home within twenty minutes.” Yuuri said, glancing at the blanket of snow covering the park.

“You had a dog?” He didn’t know that. Victor knew that Yuuri liked dogs, since his phone case was of blue poodles, but Yuuri had failed to mention actually owning one.

“Oh. Y-yeah. I had a toy poodle. He passed away the day before the Grand Prix Final last year.” Yuuri said, looking down at his feet. No wonder he performed so badly that day. Victor would have done the same, if it were his dog.

“What was his name?”

“W-what?!” Yuuri asked, looking wide eyed at Victor.

“What was your poodle’s name?”

Yuuri looked back down at his feet, mumbling something.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Speak up little piglet.”

Yuuri’s face darkened considerably and he said a little louder, “My dog’s name was Victor.”

He paused, processing that. Yuuri had a poodle, named Victor…

He threw his arms around Yuuri, “Ah Yuuri! You’re so cute! I knew you were a fan but I didn’t know you liked me _that_ much!”

Yuuri squirmed out of Victors hold, saying, “I was a kid! I didn’t know any better!”

He reached over and grabbed Yuuri’s glove-clad hand again. “Yes, but you still named your dog after me!”

Victor swore he saw his face get even darker.

* * *

When they got back to the onsen, they saw Yuuri’s father and sister shovelling snow off the driveway. Makkachin was bounding happily through every shovelful they threw his way.

“Makkachin!” Victor yelled, running towards his dog. At the sound of his person, Makkachin went barreling straight at Victor, knocking him on his ass in the snow. “Oh you scared Daddy half to death!” Victor hugged the poodle to his chest, scratching everywhere he could reach.

“Where was he?” Yuuri asked his father.

“He came around to the back where I was and decided to hang out with me for a while. He was cute, hopping through the snow. Vicchan didn’t much like snow, not like how Makkachin does.” Mr. Katsuki threw another shovelful, Makkachin jumped into the air to intercept it like a game. “Of course, Vicchan would get lost in the snow.”

Victor came back over to Yuuri, glancing down at him with a giant smile on his face. He had obviously heard his father.

“Yeah he would,” Yuuri said, hip checking Victor, who lost his balance and fell backwards into three feet of snow. “This one does too.”


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss fall in love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao kissing is hard to write when you fucking suck at kissing  
> ENJOY  
> and also THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE NICE COMMENTS, I WANT TO RESPOND TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, but usually when i do that I sound stupid and really, I have like, shit to say. Im awful at responding to things. BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERY ONE OF YOUR COMMENTS MAKES ME SMILE, AND SQUEAL AND JUMP UP AND DOWN ON MY BED<3<3<3

“No Yuuri, softer.”

“Slower, Yuuri.”

“Really feel how you move, Yuuri. You have to get this perfect if you want to win.”

Yuuri had been having a bad day. He had slept wrong or something, because when he woke up, his hip _hurt_. And it hadn’t stopped yet. He had stumbled on his run to the skate rink, scuffing the heel of his hands on the pavement. And to top it all off, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t get this specific step right today!

Victor was trying not to be harsh with him. He could see every time he messed up, Victor would pinch the bridge of his nose and take a breath before telling Yuuri exactly how he had messed up.

And he appreciated it, Yuuri had never done well when people were harsh with him. Whenever anyone yelled at him, it just made him want to give up, not work harder.

“From the beginning,” Victor said, looking at Yuuri as though he was trying to dissect exactly what was wrong with him.

Yuuri sighed, skated around the rink, and started the program over.

His muscles were tight, he knew he wasn’t doing well, but Victor didn’t say anything. He just watched quietly from the sidelines.

Yuuri took a deep breath and set up for his quad salchow. He kicked off, made all four rotations, and landed on his right foot, with only a slight wobble. His hip yelled at him, but he ignored it.

He went into his step sequence, his hip yelling again, and he stumbled. He never stumbled doing steps!

“Yuuri,” Victor said, stopping the music and opening the gate to the rink, “Something’s wrong. What is it? You made a face when you landed your jump, now you messed up the steps.”

Victor skated over to him, taking his chin in his hand. “Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

Yuuri sighed. “I woke up with my hip hurting and I just feel off. I’m sorry.”

Victor smiled. “It’s fine, everyone has an off day. Come here,” Victor slid his hand from Yuuri’s chin over his neck, down his arm, and into his hand. He drug Yuuri to the side of the rink, making him plant both hands on the side rail.

“V-Victor?” Yuuri stuttered, looking back at him with a bright red face. “What are you doing?”

“Do you trust me?” Victor asked, coming up flush behind Yuuri, placing his hands on his hips.

“Y-yes, but how is this-”

“Shhh,” Victor cut him off. “Just let me do this.”

“O-okay,” Yuuri mumbled as Victors hands slid lower. They slid down his thighs, squeezing the muscle briefly, moving to his calves. The hand on his right leg shifted to his left, and Yuuri felt Victor picking his foot off the ice.

“Okay, try not to slip,” was all the warning Victor gave before yanking on Yuuri’s leg. A loud ‘pop’ sounded throughout the rink, and Yuuri’s leg immediately felt better.

“Good?” Victor asked, letting go of Yuuri.

“Yeah.”

“Alright, come here.” Victor said, skating back out into the middle of the rink. “I’m going to help you get the step sequence and arm movements right, okay?”

Yuuri smiled. “Yeah, okay.”

Victor got flush against Yuuri, taking his hands and leading him through the program slowly. They floated on the ice, moving together perfectly. Victor lead Yuuri, and Yuuri followed patiently.

Yuuri didn’t think he was suppose to like being this close to Victor, since he was Yuuri’s coach, but lately he had figured out the way he felt about the man was a little less platonic than he had originally thought.

He had a crush on his coach.

His coach, whom he had admired for a very long time.

Who had come all the way from Russia, just to coach him, because he saw potential in him.

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispered into the silent air. Victor stopped their movements, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, just, thank you. For everything. For helping me today. For being my coach.”

“You’re welcome, Yuuri.” He turned around and saw all the sincerity in Victor’s eyes, and Yuuri couldn’t help himself.

He leaned up and lightly kissed Victor on the lips.

Yuuri’s first thought was that his lips were so soft. Yuuri’s second thought was, ‘Oh my god this is my coach, what am I doing?!’

Yuuri pulled away, his face bright red. “I-I am so sorr-”

He was cut off by Victor placing another kiss on his lips. It was a little more demanding, his tongue tracing the seam of Yuuri’s lips, pushing and demanding.

A minute later, he pulled away slowly, as if savoring it. Yuuri just stood there shocked.

He had just kissed the man he had idolized his entire life.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, looking at him. “Are you okay?”

“I-You just-we just-”

“We kissed. Because I like you, and I’m pretty sure you like me, since you kissed me first.”

Yuuri looked at him, still in shock.

“Alright, back to work! From the beginning!” He said, skating to the edge on the rink again.

“W-what?!”


	11. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPPORTIVE BOYFRIEND VICTOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!! More Genderfluid Yuuri!!! I hope I wrote it right, my friend, whos nb, sat with me throughout all of this and helped me, so<3 Thank you Pearl<3<3<3   
> Also thank you guys for your wonderful encouragements, they helped me find the courage to write this<3 I hope this isn't too ooc, or if its inaccurate.
> 
> Thank you for your support!! Enjoy<3

Yuuri had been avoiding Victor all day. He didn’t necessarily mean to, he just hadn’t found the courage to confront him yet. He was being unfair, he knew, but he just needed to find the right words first.

After his Eros performance all those months ago, Yuuri had started feeling like himself. He had felt, almost, _whole_. There had always been something missing, he would be fine some days, then other days he would feel off, like he wasn’t himself. And for years he couldn’t pinpoint why he felt that way.

Minako sensei had unintentionally helped him work through a lot more than just his routine.

He figured out being feminine made him feel _good_. It made him feel very comfortable, for once.

After staying up all night, Yuuri had found a name to put with what he was feeling.

 _Genderfluid_.

He was so happy. He finally knew why he had felt so strange for so long, and now he could be himself.

He was a boy, but he also felt like a girl, and sometimes he felt like a little of both, or even neither. He felt so free and his confidence skyrocketed. Victor noticed, since his skating got better too. He had jokingly asked Yuuri if he had gotten a girlfriend or something, but Yuuri just shook his head and said he had just grown into his skin. Victor had left him alone after that, not questioning it, but Yuuri sensed the curiosity he had.

A month later Victor had asked Yuuri on their first date. They had gone out to dinner, very simple, but very special and Yuuri loved every second of it. Victor had held his hand, opened doors for him, pulled out his chair, everything.

Their second date had been to the movies, a week later, because there was some sappy Russian movie playing at the local theater. Yuuri didn’t understand it and had accidentally ended up falling asleep halfway through, which he apologized for, but Victor just laughed and thanked Yuuri for coming so he wouldn’t have to go alone. Besides, Victor had made a good pillow.

After that, it seemed like they went on a date every week, and were constantly together. Victor was sure to make practice as professional as possible, staying in a ‘Coach’ mode until after they were done.

So it was unusual for Yuuri to be avoiding him at all. Usually, with the newfound trust they had in each other, they would tell each other whatever problems they were having. And then they would talk it out, fix it, and go on with life.

Yuuri was just scared. He had been wanting to tell Victor about the way he felt for a long time, practically since they had started dating. But he was so _scared_ that once he told him, Victor would leave. After all, Victor had said he was bisexual, interested in boys and girls.

He also wanted to tell him because he was his boyfriend; they told each other everything. Or well, Victor told Yuuri everything and Yuuri did his best to open up in return. It had been working great, Victor would only push as much as Yuuri needed, never more, and everything just worked.

Telling him about his identity felt like he was throwing a cog in the machine they had worked so hard to perfect.

So Yuuri had done the mature thing: Avoid his boyfriend until he figured out exactly how to tell him so that he wouldn’t leave.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Two arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him against his chest. “Why have you been so absent today? What’s wrong?” Victor nuzzled his nose behind Yuuri’s ear, making his spine go ramrod stiff.

“I-uh, I was just-uh.”

“Come here,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri out of his embrace, instead taking his hand and leading him to his bedroom and onto his bed. He sat down in the center of it, then pulled Yuuri into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Do… Do you promise this won’t change your opinion of me?” Yuuri asked, fiddling with his hands.

Victor kissed Yuuri on the neck, “Of course not.”

Yuuri took a shaky breath and mumbled out, “I’m genderfluid.”

Time seemed to move so slowly. Victor said nothing for what seemed like ages, then he reached into the pocket of Yuuri’s hoodie and pulled out his phone.

“What are you doing?”

Victor unlocked his phone and clicked on Safari, “I’m googling what that is. Because I have no idea.”

Yuuri snorted. He should have seen that coming. He watched as Victor typed into Google, ‘Genderfluid’, then read the definition. It was silent for a few minutes, Victor just clicking on different things, reading what exactly it meant.

“So, you feel like both a girl and a boy?”

Yuuri nodded, “Some days I feel more like a boy, other days a girl, and sometimes both or neither. It’s just.. How I feel.”

Victor nodded, then asked, “What pronouns do you want me to use for you then?”

Yuuri’s brain melted. “What.”

“What pronouns do you want me to use? Here it says that sometimes people go by different pronouns depending on how they feel. Do you want me to do that?”

“Uhh…”

Victor chuckled, “You can think about it. You don’t have to answer right now.” He hugged Yuuri tighter to his chest. “I’m glad you told me though. I can’t believe you were so worried about this all day.”

Yuuri looked Victor in the eyes, “Well, you always said you were bisexual, and I mean, I don’t exactly fit into what you said you like!”

Victor smiled, “I like _you_ , Yuuri. You don’t need to worry about me. Just be you and I’ll support you, okay?”

Yuuri let out a watery smile. “Yeah, okay.”


	12. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Yuuri being a blushy mess, doing the walk of shame across an entire town, thinking everyone knows what happened, but everyone just thinks hes lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO YEAH I DIDNT UPDATE YESTERDAY BECAUSE I FELT BAD ABOUT SOME THINGS  
> the discourse got to me guys. homies. my friends.   
> But now I feel better because I decided that I don't care and theyre fictional characters?? So like, why tell people to kill themselves over FICTIONAL PEOPLE?? so yeah. 
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, i just wrote it in like, 20 minutes. I really love Phichit. Hes bae<3  
> (also not beta'd because all my "beta"s are in school or work so lmao rip)

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled, running into the apartment he shared with his best friend. His hair was a mess and he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday; Anyone who saw him could easily tell he never went home last night.

By the look on Phichits face, he realized that too.

“ _Yuuri!_ Where were you last night?”

“You’ll never guess what happened to me.”

Phichit got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to his best friend. He threw his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder, pulling him into the living room, “Wasn’t yesterday the day you went in as an extra for that new Victor Nikiforov movie, you know, the guy whose face is all over you bedroom?” He turned and looked at him with a shit eating grin, “What, did you sleep with his stunt double?”

“No,” Yuuri squeaked, “I slept with _him!_ ”

Phichit’s grin went from shit eating to maniacal in about a millisecond. “ _What?!_ ”

“Yeah!”

“Nope,” Phichit said, dragging Yuuri onto the couch, “You are going to sit down and tell me _exactly_ what happened. Now!”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri muttered, “One second, I was on the set, nervous, just kind of standing around waiting to be called, and then Victor comes over to me and talks to me! I was kind of starstruck, so I don’t remember everything we said, but then he told me that he could give me some acting advice and to come to his trailer after they were done shooting for the day.”

“No way.” Phichit looked awed.

“Yeah, I know right? That’s so nice of him.” Yuuri grabbed the pillow at the end of the couch and hugged it to his chest, “Since he was so nice about it, I figured why not, I’ll go and see if he’s serious. Well, I get there and _he is_! He gave me a whole bunch of tips, listen to me read some scripts he had in his trailer, everything!”

“So you boned him as thanks?” Yuuri glared at Phichit, who snickered in response.

“No. Let me finish.”

“ _Fine_.”

“He was really physical throughout all of it too, touching me, giving me physical pointers too. And he kept complimenting me-”

“ _Oh_ Yuuri’s _praise kink_!”

Yuuri smacked his best friend with his pillow.

“You aren’t helping!”

“So you got down with him because he kept complimenting you? Was it like in a porno, where you guys brushed against each other and he felt that you were happy to see him then you guys just went into hot crazy sex?” Phichit looked like he was enjoying torturing Yuuri. Knowing him, Yuuri figured that was probably true.

“No, he just… Kissed me. We were sitting really close, then he said something about me being cute and then kissed me!” Yuuri buried his face in his hands.

“So was it the best sex of your life?” Phichit asked, poking Yuuris hand.

“It was my first time,” Yuuri moaned into his hands.

Phichit jumped off the couch, “No _fucking_ way! You got your idol, _Victor Nikiforov_ , whom you have loved almost your _entire life_ , to take your virginity. Yuuri, high five!”

Yuuri hesitantly high fived him. “It’s not like I seduced him. It just happened.”

“Well, now you can live with the knowledge that Victor found you attractive enough to sleep with.” Phichit smiled at Yuuri, then sighed. “I wish we could like, take a selfie and I could post it on insta with the caption, ‘My best friend totally just slept with his idol’ and then add some emojis.”

“No,” Yuuri said, “We are not doing that.”

“Duh,” Phichit said, “But I’m still taking the selfie. Because I want to remember this forever, and what better way to document things then with pictures?”

Yuuri sighed and indulged his friends obsessive selfie habit. Yuuri didn’t much like selfies, but he had always struggled with self esteem issues, and constantly seeing flaws in your face didn’t help. Phichit always tried to make him feel better, telling Yuuri he looked good, that his acting was getting better, his accents were great.

That, of course, is how he found out about Yuuris secret praise kink. Not that Yuuri got hard every time someone told him something good about himself, just that it made him blush and his stomach do a flip. The erection part had never happened until last night.

Yuuri figured that was just because it was Victor though. Victor had been the man of his dreams since he had been in his first movie at sixteen. Yuuri had been twelve, and went to see it the first time with his hometown friend Yuuko. They had both immediately fell in love with him and his performance and Yuuri decided then that he wanted to be Victors co star one day.

Right now, he was just a college graduate working as a dog groomer, trying to get his foot into the crazy world of show business. He figured starting as an extra was a good idea, he could get some experience, then maybe people might actually look at him at auditions.

He never expected to meet his idol and then screw him all in the same day.

“So,” Phichit pulled Yuuri out of his thoughts, “If you had to describe your experience with the Victor Nikiforov, in one word, what word would you use?”

Yuuri thought about that for a moment, then answered, “ _Perfect_.”


	13. Perfect (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PROMPT WAS ENDINGS but i had no ideas and i liked this better so neh  
> also its 1 am and I just got home from the Grand Prix at the Tryon International Equestrian Center and holy fuck that place is amazing  
> The next prompt is moon, so if you have ideas, feel free to comment them or send me them on tumblr!!!
> 
> also its unbetad so please, cut me some slack, its 1 am gyuys.... im tiired (also why its only 600-ish words instead of like 900)

“So,” Phichit said, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. “How big was he?”

Yuuri choked on his toothbrush.

“Phichit! Don’t you have a class to go to?” Yuuri glared at him, toothpaste in the corners of his mouth.

Phichit rolled his eyes, “I have afternoon classes today. You can’t get rid of me.”

“Well, good thing I have to go to work, huh?”

Phichit groaned. “Really? I wanted to keep bugging you to tell me details!”

Yuuri rinsed his mouth out, then glared at his friend. “I am not telling you details! You’re just a kid, you don’t need to hear them.”

“I’m twenty!”

“A child,” Yuuri said, walking past him into his bedroom. He went and got his uniform out of his closet and started to strip, Phichit be damned.

“Hey, so do you know that you have hickeys covering your thighs and back, right?”

“What?!” Yuuri ran over to the mirror he had in his room and looked. There were dark purple bruises littering the insides of his thighs, a few on his abdomen, and a few scattered on his back.

And on the juncture of his shoulder, one set of teeth marks.

“What is he, a vampire?” Phichit said, staring at all the hickeys.

“I didn’t even notice…” Yuuri muttered. How could he not have felt that? There had to be at least fifteen. Was he really so overwhelmed that he didn’t feel Victor marking him?

A little part of Yuuri hoped Victor had marked him to claim him, like in the awful romance novels Yuuko liked to recommend. He read some of them, and they were only slightly awful, but he didn’t think his opinion mattered much since all the ones she sent him were about straight couples.

“Can I touch one?” Phichit asked, poking the bite mark on his shoulder.

“Ow,” Yuuri slapped his hand away. Phichit pouted, and went to sit on Yuuri’s bed. “I just wanted to see if they hurt. They look like they hurt.”

Yuuri shrugged and continued getting ready. “I mean, they kinda hurt? But it’s not a bad hurt.”

“So to go with your praise kink, you have a pain kink too?”

Phichit squealed and ducked out of the path of Yuuri's tennis shoe.

* * *

 

Yuuri loved his job. He loved dogs, and all the dogs that came in were so adorable. Sometimes he wanted to punch their owners though, especially the ones who didn’t take care of their dog's coat until it got matted and tangled.

Most of the people that came in owned show dogs, and Yuuri had learned that show dogs were the best behaved dogs in the world. They would do everything you said, sit still, and just be great to work with.

One of Yuuri’s favorite customers was this little old woman who had two big Great Danes that she would bring in once every few weeks to have a bath. Yuuri had asked her why, and she said bathing them herself made the arthritis in her hands act up.

She had made an appointment today, and Yuuri was glad. He loved her dogs so much.

A bell chimed overhead, alerting to someone coming into the office. Yuuri walked out and saw a very familiar looking poodle without a leash walking into the room.

“Hey there,” Yuuri said, looking at the poodle. The poodle walked over to Yuuri as if he knew him, and jumped up to greet him.

“Woah, hey, down,” Yuuri said, which the dog immediately obeyed. That's when it sunk in whose adorable poodle this was.

“Hello Yuuri! I came to get Makkachin a proper bathing! And maybe a phone number this time?”

Yuuri looked across the counter, seeing none other than Victor smiling at him.

“What?!”


	14. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in the shadows and stalking someone is only not creepy if youre a vampire, dont you know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY late HALLOWEEN!!! I was going to write this on Halloween, but instead I went to bed at 10 because of a headache and stomach ache. So sorry for the late update!!! I had a lot of fun writing this. Its also the first chapter to break 1000 words!! I would have written more but its about to be 1 am and I need to sleep and watch Markiplier. 
> 
> also for the mood go listen to Going Under by Evanescence because damn, does that band scream vampire. i love them sm
> 
> ENJOY!!!!<3

The moonlight shone down on the sidewalk, lighting up the small town even in the dark of night. His footsteps echoed, the silence chilling his bones. He didn’t hear anyone's approach, but he could feel that same aura he had felt all those months ago.

Of course, if it was him, he couldn’t have known unless he wanted him to.

Yuuri smirked, quickening his pace.

It was cool outside, the fall weather coming to set in. The trees were turning brilliant colors, reds and oranges and yellows dancing around as the wind blew. Unlike during the day, no children ran around, screeching with happiness.

No, Yuuri thought, they’d be screeching with fear now. As he should be.

He heard a leaf crunch under someone's foot. He glanced behind him, aware that he wouldn’t be able to see his follower, but still wondering if he’d make himself known.

All he saw were shadows. Just as he expected.

He continued on the path to his home.

It was small, only he and his dog lived there. Makkachin had been his beloved’s, and when he had fallen ill, Yuuri had been the one to take him in. The dog had whined in the beginning, wondering where his owner was, but he had stopped after a while. Yuuri sensed it was because the dog knew his owner wasn’t really gone, just changed. He could no longer coexist with the living, instead wandering, always on the move, never in one place for too long.

He always made his way back to Yuuri though.

Yuuri bit his lip, quivering in anticipation. He always looked forward to these times. These rare moments when he would pay a visit, even if just for a night.

He could tell what people thought about him. They wondered why he still had his pictures all over his wall, why he never sought out anyone to take his place, why he’d rather hang onto a memory than find someone else. They thought he was obsessed, that he couldn’t just let the past be the past, he couldn’t move on, it was too traumatic or something.

Nobody would understand, even if he told. He had come close, the last time Phichit had visited. He had almost told him about his lover, about how the hospital had been wrong, how no one had stolen his body after all. That he was alive, in the loosest sense of the word.

However, when he hinted at such, the look Phichit had given him was enough to drop the subject.

That had been months ago, and Phichit hasn’t called since.

Yuuri was lonely. He was. He barely had any friends at work, no one ever wanted to make plans with him, everyone just thought he was some poor creep who was obsessed with his dead husband.

He reached the door of his home, heard the pitter patter of Makkachin’s feet as he came to greet him at the door. His gut clenched, anticipation of what was to come boiling in his veins.

“Ah, Yuuri.”

Yuuri paused, key still in the door. He slowly turned around, coming face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever met.

“ _Victor._ ”

His lips were on Yuuri's in a flash.

Yuuri gasped, melting into the sensations. Even as a human, Victor had been the best, the only, lover he had ever had. Yuuri wanted to keep it that way, he never wanted to know what anyone else's touch would feel like. He only needed Victors.

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” Yuuri muttered, Victors lips grazing his pulse point.

“I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t come back yet. I had business to deal with. But I’m back now, for a whole week.” Victor wound his arms around Yuuri, hoisting him up around his hips. Yuuri grabbed on, letting Victor manhandle him.

Victor threw the door open, Makkachin nowhere to be seen. Every Time Victor was near, Makkachin would go and hide, Yuuri figured it was because of the rumor that dogs could sense the paranormal. I guess it wasn’t a rumor.

Yuuri gasped, feeling Victors teeth graze his throat. In a flash, they were upstairs in his bedroom.

“Yuuri, will you let me take what I want?” He murmured against his throat, his canines a sharp tip against his pale skin.

“Yes,” Yuuri breathed out. He closed his eyes, felt Victor breathe in, then felt the sharp pain of the initial bite. Then the euphoria set in, almost drowning him. His entire body was on fire. He wouldn’t mind feeling this forever, this pleasure making his brain melt. His hips thrust up, meeting Victors. They both groaned, Victor jutting his hips down into Yuuri’s. **  
**

Victor pulled away from Yuuri’s neck too soon, licking at the wound to encourage healing. He pulled back and looked into Yuuri’s pleasure hazed eyes. He was already so far gone, it wouldn’t take much to get him over the edge.

“You have a little,” Yuuri said, sitting up a little and wiping some blood off the side of Victor’s mouth. “There.”

Victor smiled. “Always so considerate.”

“You can take more you know,” he mumbled, looking down slightly.

“Mmm,” Victor rubbed his nose along Yuuris jaw, “You know I can’t. Not without hurting you.” He pulled back, looking Yuuri directly in the eyes, “I would never put you in harms way Yuuri.”

“I love you,” Yuuri said, leaning forward to capture his lips again. Victor kissed back enthusiastically. The taste of blood was still present in his mouth and he was surprised Yuuri was so okay with it.

Yuuri pulled back, gasping. “I wish you didn’t have to leave,” Victor noticed the tears in his eyes. “I miss you so much when you leave.”

“Shh,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri against him. “I’m here for a whole week. You get me all to yourself. You still have the blackout curtains up, you can call in sick to work and we can spend the entire time together. I promise.”

Yuuri smiled up at him. “Make love to me Victor.”

“Of course.”


	15. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vampire mafia aint fucking around
> 
> also please imagine georgi crying after the sick burn victor lays on him here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy s h i t my dudes. im sorry. i took forever and a day because i really wanted to try and write some smut. but that fucking failed. so instead i wrote something else and it worked out i think??? but hey, now I can leave this AU behind (unless you guys want more idfk) and maybe post more regular updates again! Woop!!! <3

Yuuri gasped, back arching off the bed. Victors teeth grazed his abdomen, slowly making his way down Yuuri’s body. He was covered in red marks that were sure to be bruises by tomorrow. He hoped they’d last until the next time he and Victor could be together like this.

 _We have a week,_ he thought to himself. _I have a week to be with Victor, uninterrupted and alone._

The first drag of his tongue on his cock made Yuuri jerk in surprise.

“Stop thinking,” Victor mumbled against the base of Yuuri’s dick. “Just feel.”

So Yuuri sat back and let himself feel for the first time in a long time.

* * *

It was around 6:15 p.m. when a frantic knocking at his front door made Yuuri pause the movie Victor and him had settled in to watch. He got up, walking over to the door with Makkachin on his heels. Yuuri looked through the peephole and saw a frantic looking Phichit.

He threw the door open. “Phichit, what are you-”

Phichit shoved his way inside and slammed the door behind him, locking all the locks on Yuuri’s door.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, I came here because I felt awful leaving things the way they were between us, and I had this whole long apology worked up in my head, but Yuuri, I swear there’s this blonde guy stalking me. He followed me all the way from the train station to your house.” Phichit glanced back through the peep hole.

Yuuri balked. “Someone’s stalking you?”

“Yes!” Phichit said, “But only from the train station. I’ve never seen this guy before in my life!”

“What did he look like?” Yuuri asked, pulling Phichit into the kitchen. Hopefully Victor had made himself scarce. Yuuri felt marginally bad, but Phichits safety was more important.

“He was blonde, but it was obvious he dyed it, because his undercut was brown. He had these crazy bright green eyes and stubble, and…” Phichit paused, looking at Yuuri in the new lighting. “Yuuri, what happened to your neck?”

Yuuri reflexively reached up touched the bruising and scabs that had formed there. “Nothing.”

“Did something bite you? Are-are those hickeys?” There was a new light in Phichit’s eyes, one Yuuri recognized as hope.

“No. I.. fell down the stairs.” Yuuri lied. It was a bad lie, he knew, but he couldn’t exactly tell Phichit the truth.

A giant grin broke out on Phichit’s face. “Yuuri, are you seeing someone?”

“No.” Yuuri said. He turned away, heading into the living room. He remembered he had one of Victor’s hoodies draped on the back of the couch, which he pulled on with vigor.

“Yuuri, don’t be shy! I’m happy for you! I thought you’d never move on from Victor.”

Yuuri was silent for a while, not meeting Phichits gaze. He could feel the hope turn to disappointment, and he couldn’t stand it.

“Phichit…”

“You can’t honestly believe he’s still alive, can you? You were the one who found him, Yuuri. You were the one who woke up next to him. He was dead, wasn’t he? That’s what you called and told me. That’s what you told the police. The autopsy report showed a heart attack. Yeah, okay, someone stole his body. But you can’t believe he’s alive. Its… It’s impossible!” Phichit stared at Yuuri as if he was insane.

There was a knock on the door.

Yuuri and Phichit froze.

“Victor! We know you’re in there! This house reeks of that awful cologne you insist on wearing.” The person called in a heavily accented voice.

“Yes, we just wanted to talk. You have no need to worry. We’re just satisfying a curiosity of our own.” Another voice spoke, in a distincively Russian accent.

“Yuuri, do you-”

“No.” Yuuri answered. He started towards the front door.

“Yuuri~” Victor called, appearing at the top of the stairs. “Would you please take Phichit up stairs? I have some business I need to deal with.” He was in front of the door in seconds, waiting.

Yuuri turned, grabbed Phichit by the wrist, and dragged him upstairs into his bedroom. He threw the door shut, locking it, and ran over to the window.

Yuuri very slowly lifted the window open until the bottom latch clicked into place.

He glanced at Phichit, who looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Was… was that really Victor?” He whispered, sensing the mood of the situation.

“Yeah, it was.” Yuuri whispered back.

Suddenly, his arms were full of Thai, Phichit clinging to him desperately.

“I knew you weren’t crazy.”

Yuuri felt himself tear up. “Shh, I want to hear what they say.”

Phichit pulled back, and they both sat on the floor under the window.

“So,” Victor’s voice carried up into the room. “Why are you two here, in Hasetsu, of all places? Did Yakov send you? I told him, I’m taking a week.”

“No, we just wanted to know why you made all these trips to Japan. Now we know.”

“Apparently you just couldn’t let your human life go, could-”

“Like you’re one to talk Georgi,” Victor interrupted him. “How long did you stalk Anya, how many times did you beg her to-”

Georgi roared, “She will be mine! She just needs some convincing.”

Phichit shuddered. “Yuuri,” He met Yuuri’s eyes in the dark, “What is Victor?”

“He’s a vampire,” Yuuri whispered back. Phichit looked at him, shock all over his face. Yuuri understood. He hadn’t understood for a long time either.

He felt a cool hand touch his neck, where Victor had bit him.

“I guess that makes sense then,” Phichit whispered. “Wish I could post this on Insta.”

Yuuri snorted, and smiled at his best friend. He hoped from now on things would get better.

“You two need to leave before I make you regret following me here.” Victor voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Now now, Victor. No need to be hostile. Now that we know, we’ll leave. But it’s nice to know that Victor Nikiforov has a weakness.”

There was a loud crash, followed by Victor saying in the coldest voice Yuuri has ever heard him use, “I swear, Christophe, if you come anywhere near Yuuri again, I will personally tear you limb from limb.”

It was silent for a long time, then Victor knocked on the bedroom door. “Yuuri, you can come back out now. I think I owe Phichit an explanation.”


	16. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros, chilling in bed, listening to music and they might maybe be gay? Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yurio have taken over my life. im sorry if you dont like them omg, and not everything I write with them will be shippy. And also there will still be more Victuuri!! I just have a lot of yurio-has-a-new-best-friend-who-is-kind-of-his-only-friend feelings right now...
> 
> Also im sorry for being shit at updating. You guys deserve better<3

Bass thrummed through the speakers Yuri had set up in his room, making Otabek jump from shock. Yuri laughed, turning down the volume.

“What, not a Skrillex fan?” He flopped down on his full sized mattress, patting the place next to him. Otabek politely sat next to Yuri, avoiding his cat.

“I’ve never heard of them before,” Otabek said, glancing around the room. The walls matched the rest of Lilia’s house, the same ornate design continued in here. The stark contrast of the superfluous accents and Yuri’s deep purple sheets, tiger print curtains, and general messiness made Otabek smile.

“I don’t listen to him a lot, but I like that one song. Mila showed it to me.” He held his phone above his head, Otabek thinking he was going to drop it on his face of his fingers faltered for even a second. “Thank you for coming to visit for my birthday. Victor kept making jokes since I’m turning 16 and I think I’d die if I had to go through that alone tomorrow.”

Otabek felt a smile pull at his lips, “It was no problem. I had enough airline miles built up that it barely cost anything.”

Yuri smiled, “Yeah, and Lilia has another spare bedroom that she said you can stay in, I just have to clean it up when you leave. So you don’t have to worry about a hotel either.”

Otabek grunted in affirmation.

“So what kind of music do you listen to? Or do you just listen to symphonies you can skate to?”

Otabek chuckled, “No, I listen to some rock. But mostly Kazakhstan artists. I like this one American band.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Nickelback.”

Yuri shot straight up, staring at him like Otabek had grown another head.

“What?” Otabek asked.

“They suck! They sound like every other band out there.”

Otabek shrugged. “I don’t mind their music.”

Yuri sighed, “I need to educate you. And you know Russian, so I can show you all my Russian music along with all my English music.”

“Sounds good.”

For the next 3 hours, Yuri had Otabek listen to various bands, explaining the story behind different songs and their meanings. Otabek didn’t really care about the music very much, he was just enjoying talking to his friend. With their busy schedule, Yuri and Otabek’s conversations were divided into texting with long breaks scattered throughout the day and late night phone calls that happened maybe once every two weeks, or whenever Yuri got too emotional over something and texting just didn’t convey what he felt. The last time Yuri called had been when he asked Otabek to come to Russia, just for the weekend, if he could. In the end, Otabek was going to stay for the entire week and train with Yakov.

Yuri sent Otabek a snapchat of himself giving a thumbs up.

“Hey Otabek,” Yuri started, looking nervous. “Would it be okay if maybe I called you Beka? Since Otabek is so long, and don’t friends usually give each other nicknames? Cause-”

“Yes.” Otabek said, cutting off Yuri’s nervous ramblings. “You can call me Beka.”

Yuri smiled, “Okay… Beka.”

Otabek’s heart skipped a beat.


	17. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most donated organs come from motorcycle accidents, dont you know? or at least thats what I've heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote most of this while my mom was shopping in Belk so im sorry if it sucks<3 i tried. also tell me if you guys hate otayuri, cause if you want I can make Otayuri its own story and have this strictly be victuuri. i dont wanna alienate any of you, i love you all<3<3<3

It was his fault. If Otabek had been a second faster, none of this would have happened. Neither of them would have gotten hurt and they could be on the ice, having fun for the week he was in Russia. 

If only he had noticed the car that ran the red light. 

They hadn't gotten hit dead on, the car clipped the back tire barely, but it has been enough to send them both flying across the intersection. Yuri got tossed off, but Otabek’s right leg had gotten stuck under the bike as it slid across the pavement, resulting in an awful pavement burn on his thigh and calf. Yuri landed bad on his left wrist and snapped it in three places, bruised his kidneys, and despite wearing helmets, they both got concussions. 

The doctors said they were very lucky, but Otabek was still wracked with guilt. He couldn’t even distract himself since after being released, the doctors condemned them both to bed rest for the next week in a dark room with no TV, phones, books, or anything that could put stress on their brains. 

Lilia had swapped out her and Yuri’s mattresses, so they had her king sized orthopedic bed all to themselves, and apparently Otabeks own mother was on a plane to Russia right now. 

He felt guilty about that too. No doubt she had to cancel a concert or two, just because he didn't bother to look to the left. 

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Yuri whispered from where he was curled up with his cat, a brace on his wrist. 

“I'm sorry Yuri,” Otabek whispered, “If I had just slowed down and took a second to-” 

“Beka,” Yuri cut him off, “The light was green. You had the right of way. How could you have known that jackass would run a red light?” 

“Yeah, but-”

“These things happen. At least we didn’t get hurt badly enough to put us out of the season.” 

Otabek gave a small shrug. 

Yuri scooted closer, resting his forehead against Otabek’s shoulder. “It wasn't your fault Beka. Now stop feeling guilty.” Yuri paused, then looked at Beka with a small smile, “Besides, now I get to keep you for four extra days.” 

Otabek smiled at that. “Yeah, with giant headaches and nausea, barely able to get up and go to the bathroom without falling over. Perfect condition to hang out in.” 

Yuri bumped his shoulder with his fist. “Shut up.” 

A quiet knock on the door, then there was Yuuri, a tray in his hands and Victor behind him. “You guys getting hungry yet?” 

Yuri nodded lightly. “I could eat. Beka?” 

Otabek grunted, “Not right now, thank you. I'm  still pretty nauseous.” 

Yuuri nodded, “Alright, that’s fine. Just let me know when you want something,” he said, walking over to Yuri’s side of the bed.

Yuri sat up against the headboard and took the bowl from Yuuri. He smiled when he saw what was in it, so Otabek figured that must mean Yuuri was a good cook.

“Also,” Victor started, from where the TV was set up in Yuri’s room, “I figured you two would be dying from boredom since all you can do is sleep and eat, so I googled it and apparently when you have a concussion, you can listen to music. It just has to be quiet and not strenuous on your brain.” He gestured to the speaker he had set up on the desk. “I plugged it and Yurio’s phone in, and it's on Pandora, so you guys should be set.” 

“Thank you,” Yuri mumbled, sticking a piece of pork into his mouth. 

“Of course! Now you two get some rest and get back in tip top shape so this season will still be fun, okay?” Victor winked, and he and Yuuri left.

“He’s so annoying,” Yuri whispered into his food, “But I do appreciate the music. The quiet was gonna make you think to death.” 

Otabek smiled, “And it was driving you crazy, wasn't it?” 

Yuri blushed, but nodded. “Now stop feeling guilty okay? I forgive you for not being superman, so when you wanna think about what happened, just stop and instead focus on whatever song is playing.” 

Otabek scooted closer to Yuri, resting his head on Yuri’s shoulder, “Alright… Yura.” 

Yuri choked on a piece of rice. 


	18. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is thirsty as fuck and Otabek isn't helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i was going to write something deep, about yuri opening up to otabek and them being the only person they can confide in
> 
> then jerri texted me and said, "DICK inside the butt" but hey, its not actual smut. its just very very suggestive.

Yuri bit his lip, looking across the rink at where Otabek was practicing his exhibition skate for this season. He was wearing an Under Armour shirt that hugged him so nicely, making his biceps and pecs look absolutely delightful. **  
**

“I want him inside me,” Yuri whispered to himself.

“Do you need some water to quench that thirst?”

Yuri gasped, turning around to come face to face with Mila. “Hag! What are you doing?”

“I'm coming to hang out with my best friend of course!”

Yuri scoffed, “We aren’t best friends. You and that other girl are. What’s her name, Sala?”

Mila laughed, “No, Sara isn’t my best friend, she’s my girlfriend, duh. So,” Mila draped herself across Yuri’s back, “How long have you had this huge crush on Otabek?”

Yuri scoffed, “What crush? I don’t like Beka.” In reality, Yuri really liked Beka. Otabek and Yuri had actually started dating about three months ago, but they were both relatively private people, and Yuri figured Victor and the Katsudon were obnoxious enough with their love; the ice rink didn’t need another couple.

Otabek skated past them, ass sticking out in preparation of a jump. Yuri didn’t notice what jump he did, he was too busy trying to control the blush on his face.

Mila smirked at him, “Yeah, okay. No crush.”

“Shut up!”

Otabek chose that moment to come over to the two of them.

Yuri pulled his phone out, trying to look like he wasn’t ogling his best friend and ignoring whatever Mila was about to say.

Ice flew as Otabek came to a stop on the other side of the wall. Yuri sneaked a glance, and immediately regretted it.

Otabek’s brow was covered in sweat, his usual stoic expression exchanged for confusion, and he leaned over to take Yuri’s water bottle. Yuri’s eyes shot back to his phone. There was no way he’d survive watching Otabek indirectly kiss him in public.

“So Otabek,” Mila started, “You’re quad salchow looked really nice.”

Yuri glanced back up, just in time to see the drop of water escape the corner of Beka’s mouth, trail down his jaw, and follow the path of his pulse point to disappear into the collar of his shirt.

Yuri got dizzy from how fast all of his blood left his brain.

“What did you think, Yura?” Otabek asked, looking at Yuri with the same piercing gaze he always has.

Yuri swallowed, “You were kind of sloppy going into the take off. Otherwise it was good.”

Otabek smiled and was going to say something, if Yakov hadn't started yelling at Yuri to get back on the ice.

* * *

 

Yuri Plisetsky was going to die. Otabek had unintentionally be teasing him all day, from his extra tight shirt, to his ass in his skinny jeans, and the way he kept doing all these innocent things that could easily be taken as un-innocent.

At lunch, he forgot his fork, so he grabbed Yuri’s fork and licked all the leftover dressing from his salad off, and used it. It shouldn’t have been sexy, but it was. Then when it was time to leave, Yuri could have sworn he took extra time to get on his bike today, just so Yuri could watch the way his thigh muscles moved under his jeans.

At age 18, Yuri Plisetsky was going to spontaneously combust in the apartment he shared with the source of all his problems.

The last straw was when Otabek came out to make dinner.

Freshly showered, he walked past where Yuri was laying on the couch, in nothing but grey sweatpants.

Yuri knew he was only wearing the sweats because Beka wears briefs, and you don’t get an outline like that from briefs.

“Goddammit!” Yuri yelled, jumping off the couch and scaring his cat. “Beka, _stop it!_ ”

Otabek turned to face him, “Stop what?” The corner of his mouth twitched.

Oh, _that asshole._

“What the fuck Beka? You’ve been teasing me all day _on purpose?_ ”

Otabek turned and walked into their tiny apartment kitchen, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Yuri jogged after him. “You know damn well what I’m talking about! The tight shirt, drinking my water, the fucking skinny jeans?”

Otabek smirked. “What are you going to do about it?”

Yuri hopped up on the counter beside him and pulled Otabek into a hug. He came willingly, but Yuri noticed the confusion in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Otabek’s neck and whispered in his ear, “If you aren’t inside me within the next eight minutes, I’m not having sex with you again until the Worlds, _four months from now._ ”

Yuri laughed as Otabek all but ran to their bedroom.


	19. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of Otabek Altin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gUYS. if you dont like otayuri, just say so. I promise I'll put it in a different story and keep this strictly victuuri<3

At age twelve, Otabek Altin seriously thought about giving up figure skating. He hated ballet, he was a thousand miles from home, and he was miserable. He was going to spend his thirteenth birthday away from his family and away from his baby sister, and he thought that maybe it just wasn’t worth it.

Then he saw Yuri Plisetsky.

With the eyes of a soldier, the ten year old boy never backed down. Otabek could tell he was tired, yet he never complained. He saw the boy rub his feet, then get right back to the barre.

Otabek thought, “Well, if he can do it, then so can I.”

He still hated ballet.

* * *

 

At age fifteen, Otabek had lost his motivation. He hadn’t lived with his parents in nearly three years and missed his little sister's first words and first steps. He couldn’t see why being a figure skater could possibly be better than seeing his sister grow up.

Otabek was lonely.

His roommate came in then, breaking Otabek of his thoughts.

“There’s figure skating on right now, you know.”

Otabek smiled, “Thank you.” He stood up and went into their tiny living room, taking a seat on the couch.

On the television was Yuri Plisetsky.

Otabek sat up slightly straighter, taking in the thirteen year old. His hair had grown longer, his limbs stockier. He still had the same piercing gaze.

Yuri landed a quad, shakily, but he managed it, at thirteen.

Otabek decided he would keep skating, so one day maybe he could see that quad in person.

* * *

 

Age seventeen was the last time Otabek questioned if skating was what he really wanted to do with his life.

He accepted a date from this one girl who frequented the ice rink he called his home for now. It had been fun, and one turned into three, then one day she told him she was his girlfriend and he needed to make time for her more often. Otabek told her that he’d try, but it would be hard since he is technically a professional athlete.

The relationship lasted two months and she decided he wasn’t worth it. His little sister had called him that night, and told him he didn’t need a girlfriend because she was the only woman allowed in his life. That made him feel slightly better.

Then he started thinking about the future, and how one day he might want a family.

He had yet to meet Yuri Plisetsky on the ice though, and that was his main goal for now.

Besides, he can always settle down once he retired.

* * *

 

At age twenty nine, Otabek no longer felt lost in his life. He gazed out on the ice rink, only a block from his home in Almaty, and watched his daughter take her first lap, one hand in his sisters and the other in his husbands.

With six gold medals and even one Olympic silver under his belt, Otabek was very glad he never left skating. He wasn’t sure how his life might have ended up if he had. None of the wonderful stuff in his life would have happened. He wouldn’t be married, he wouldn’t have adopted his wonderful daughter, and maybe he’d even be a different man than the one he was today.

The ice glinted at him, almost like a wink.

He watched for his daughter, all wrapped up in her giant pink parka with her leopard print leggings and new black ice skates.

Instead he saw Yuri Plisetsky-Altin.

Otabek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! And thank you for all your wonderful comments, I appreciate every single one!!!<3<3<3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr:  
> sluttybeka.tumblr.com


End file.
